The Angel's magic
by endario
Summary: well f@#k! Sam dean and Castiel have really screwed up, there in Equestria. God knows why, but after meeting rainbow dash, well things might get interesting... rated T for swearing, sexual references and possible shipping. ATTENTION ON HIATUS, taking suggestions.
1. Worse than hell

The darkness finally settled as Dean looked around to identify any life, not much, just some vegetation and small animals. Then he remembered what happened, the demons, Sam regaining his demonic powers, Castiel killing half the demons, and then a 'f#$king pony-thing' just appeared and did an 'angel move' zapping him, Sam and Cas to god knows where.

"SAMMY!?" Dean called for his little brother in hopes that he would answer, nothing. he called again, not noticing the large wooden creature behind him. He heard growling and whipped around to find a rather large collection of logs, and other wood objects, then they began to fuse together and became a timber wolf, however Dean had no clue what the hell it was, he just reached for his back pocket and pulled out his 45' and proceeded to 'shoot the bloody hell out of the bark creature until it fell apart, literally.

"What the F #k was that?" Dean managed to rasp as some of the flying debris flew down his throat, (just a little bit.) He then started to wander in hopes of seeing his brother, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head; a horn ( he had no clue…).

[with Sam and Castiel]

"SAM! SAMMY! WINCHESTER!"

Sam woke to find a horse standing over him,

"SAM!, SAM!" Sam was now fully awake and looked for the angel from which the voice had come from. "Cas? Where are you?!" He involuntarily sat up, smashing into a cyan Pegasus.

"OWW! Hey, take it easy!" The look on Sam's face told Rainbow dash that he was about to faint. She was about to comfort him (thus losing her cool) when she was thrown into a tree by a force that was stronger than Twilight, possibly stronger than her highness, princess Celestia. She quickly recovered and took a defensive stance in front of Sam to protect her possible friend from was unprepared for what she saw, another creature like her friend, but with visible wings and a small horn mounted on his forehead. The strange beast also had what looked like a very short sword in it's… claws? she had no idea what was on it's forelegs but one was curled into a ball, the other was wrapped tightly around the dagger.

"Samuel, get out of here, ill take care of her…" The strange creature spoke in English to the now standing thing behind her, she half expected the thing to run, but he walk in front of her.

"wait, she hasn't tried to harm us yet. You can't just smite whatever you think might hurt us. Your an angel, you should know better than this, Castiel." 'Sam' spoke to the other, Castiel. Rainbow Dash has no idea what the buck was going on, but she was certain that Sam was on her side, however this wasn't going to make her drop her guard. Rainbow was always confident about facing fears, she has tackled manticores, timber wolves, dragons and other magical creatures before, but she was uneasy about both of them. the one named Castiel just sighed and spoke, "You always were sympathetic, Samuel. Fine she can live…" Rainbow was unsure if this was supposed to be a complement, or a threat for the future however the man in front of her didn't notice as he was thanking 'Cas' for being kind.

"Castiel, do you know where Dean is?" Sam questioned his angelic friend with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sadly, I have no idea where Dean is. That is if he is even here…" Cas sadly informed Sam. Rainbow just stood there wondering who Dean was and why Sam had a pained look in his eyes.

"Hey, Sam?" She asked, earning the attention of both of the bipedal animals.

"Y-yes?" He was still a little unsure as to how a pony could talk, much less have wings. "Who is 'Dean'? ". He froze a little at her question, but Cas answered for him,

"Dean is Sam's brother, they have a strong bond and can never be separated, until now. Sam and I need to find him." The winged man was brief but it was informing enough to tell Rainbow that this was not her problem and to stay out of it.

Author's notes: Holy crap that took awhile! any way, this is just after the apocalypse and the crowning of Twilight. this is my first fanfic and will also be put on fimfiction if you have an account there two. remember, flames start forest fires and I hate forest fires. see you later. Endario signing out,


	2. getting used to the land, sort of

_OK just to get this out of the way, Castiel is an Alicorn. he has a small horn and kept his wings from his angel form, he still has all of his powers from being an angel but cannot bring the winchesters home… Dean is an Unicorn. well shit, sorry Dean fans who disapprove of my choice but i had to do it. Sam is a pegasus. he is rainbow's possible 'colt-friend' after all… OK glad I got that off my chest, and just for future reference I don't hate earth ponies, I just think that the Winchesters would need the traits of mystical ponies for future chapters that's all. So without further ado, let the chaos begin!_

_**Bolded, "well crap" = though**_

_Italics, holy crap = speech_

normal, he stated = storyline

_Underlined__, __Dean! get out of hear!_ = telepathy (castiel only)

By the time Dean had reached Sweet Apple Acres, he was exhausted and tried to make it to the farmhouse but collapsed at the porch. He drifted into unconsciousness as he heard, "_Apple Jack! Big Mack! Somepony has collapsed on the porch!"_ Dean's last thought was: "t**hank you captain obvious, work on your grammar…." **Little did Dean know that the words spoken were proper grammar, he was just in a pony universe.

Dean! Dean can you hear me? Dean was still asleep when he heard Castiel searching for him. **Cas? testing 1 2 3… hello? **Dean had no idea if Cas could hear him. he was trying to reach out to him, when he was woken by a large amount of cold water. "_ungg" _Dean struggled to speak as water rushed down his throat and into his lungs, which he spat out onto the hardwood flooring. "_hey! Y'all watch the floor, I just washed it yesterday!" _ The one who had doused him with H2O had the nerve to first off try to drown him, but secondly insult him for getting the water that she had thrown on him out of his systems, this seriously pissed him off . " _Now listen here you bitch! If you know where Sammy is then you better tell me now, before things get ugly…" _Dean finally looked up at his attacker and his mouth hit the wet floor, she was an orange mare with yellow mane and tail, both ending in pony-tails (get it huh, pony-tails?... Fuck all of you..) but she also had a tattoo of three apples on her ass. She was also wearing a cowboy hat that had some dirt clumps on it, her name was Apple Jack. She was taken back by his threatening statement but quickly regained her cool and kicked him in the jewels so hard that he heard a crack, that sounded like his pelvis cracking. he groaned slightly and punched her square in the jaw. She tumbled over into a heap, and Dean ran out the door into the fields, jumped the fence, and ran to the town, hoping that somw humans would be there, specifically Sam and Castiel.

[with Sam, Castiel and Rainbow]

Sam was starting to get worried about Dean, Rainbow told him that she had never seen a human before, and she had flown all over the world, multiple times. He was worried about Dean being in a world filled with ponies, he never liked the show, MLP. This was another thing, was he somehow brought into TV land by Gabriel again? **No, Gabriel is dead. There's no way that Gabe had done this, unless he was still alive…** Sam was pondering about if Gabriel was still alive, and they had finally reached the town that Rainbow was talking about . Ponyville, it was called. Rainbow finally broke the tension. "_So guys, if you need a place to stay until you find your brother, you can always hang at my place…" _ She let that sink in for a minute, and Sam replied,

"_Thank you for the offer, we would be honored to stay with you until we find a place of our own." _**Shit, that came out wrong. Oh well. **Sam thoughtas he face-palmed. Rainbow blushed a bit, and Castiel noded in agreement. "_cool, i'll show you the way!" _She zoomed off, leaving a dumbfounded Sam and a fascinated Castiel. After five seconds, she zipped back and looked at them with disbelief, "_You can't fly?" _She was dumbfounded and then Castiel spoke up "_just go to your house and we'll be there."_ She was puzzled at his words but obaid and flew to her cloud fortress and was shocked at Sam and Castiel standing there in her living room looking as shocked as her, Castiel not so much. Castiel was more pleased at the fortress as it reminded him of home, heaven. "_H-how are you in my living room and ten seconds ago you were at the road to ponyville?!" _ Sam chuckled and explained, " _Castiel is an alicorn, he's got magic." _ now it was Cas' turn to face-palm. **This is going to be a long day… ** Castiel thought.

_OK so this is over for now, but I am now going to wait three days to gather ideas from you guys! So get your ideas in to me as quickly as you can. if for some reason you can't, you can E-mail me at EndarioLatio Endario_ signing out_


	3. the chaos has begun

sup? endario hear, just letting you know, you'll want to keep up with Supernatural and MLP FIM. I am currently on season 9 (last time i checked…) and am all the way caught up on MLP.

mlp, season 2, ep1-2. -

[With dean]

"are you F#%king kidding me?!" Dean shouted outraged and he shot multiple shots of magic at chaotic debris and other sh*t from Discord's start of his chaotic domination of Equestria. Dean had learnt about his horn, and had self educated himself on the use of his mystical appendage.

Ponies were running everywhere, overturning market stands, crushing grounded fruit, etc.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw a mare, a Pegasus with a pink mane and butter yellow fur about to be crushed by a giant barrel of cactus, "Oh S%&amp;t!" Dean rushed under the barrel and scooped up the pony, earning a yelp from the she-Pegasus, **at least i think it's a she… wow this is bullsh*t! I am holding a flying pony and i have a UNICORN HORN! WHAT THE F*^K!?** the feeble structure of bits and bobs that held up the cactus barrel was starting to give, so Dean, still holding the butter yellow pony, did a barrel roll (get it? Huh? Huh? Damn you guys are a tough crowd!) out from the barrel just as it fell, crushing the junk underneath it.

Dean sighed, "Jeez, that was close! You OK?" He questioned the Pegasus still wrapped in his arms.

The small equine mammal was relatively shocked at this… well she had never seen anything like him before. He was tall, muscular, and had a worried look on his face. Fluttershy was really confused as to what the creature was and how it was able to talk.

The thing put her down and did a very quick check over on her just to make sure she's alright. them he dashed off to help the other ponies.

[with Sam, Castiel and Rainbow Dash]

"Hey Sam! I see something!" Rainbow circled around a spot covering a section if ponyville. Cas and Sam followed Dash down to,

"Dean?! Dean!" Sam shot down and tackled his brother, almost crushing him.

"Good to see you Sammy… could you get off?"

Rainbow and Castiel looked at the site and laughed/ chuckled, earning the attention of the brothers.

"So, who's Skittles?" Dean asked nodding to the Cyan pegasus with a technicoloured mane.

After a brief introduction, the four left to clear the mess made by Discord.

"Hahahaha! Did you really think you could stop me, Twilight Sparkle? Even the 'Magic of friendship' can't stop me!" Discord laughed maniacally. Twilight and the others sweat-dropped (Just in case you don't know what that is, watch anime. you'll understand)

"Oh ya? Well get a load of this, Mother Bucker!" Dean yelled. the seven mystical creatures turned to see three bipedal creatures. two of them had odd looking metal objects in their claws, the third had a small sword.

[Castiel's P.O.V.]

As the Winchesters made a move for the Chaos monster, I slipped past the fight, behind the Draconicus. The beast never noticed me behind him.

The Winchesters fired the 45' Colts in their hands, the blasts from the revolvers startled the fillies out of their minds. The initial shock on Discord was less than preferable, barely fazed him. however, he did wince a little. I Then took the opportunity to drive my sword into his spine. The demonic chaos bringer fell, his energy sapped from his body.

"What did you do to me?!" Discord howled at me, his face twisting in agony.

"I stabbed you through your back." I Thought it was obvious, Dean just muttered, "Smart-ass"

[Rainbow Dash's P.O.V.]

Sam and Dean fired their 'guns' at Discord, and they didn't work! They said that it would work! Oh well, at least they had a back up plan. We all watched as Castiel stabbed Discord, And in a couple minutes Discord was defeated as cas turned him to stone with his angel grace.

The Winchesters stood next to the dead corpse, Sam did look pale and I thought he was about to keel over, so I sped over to him. The moment I reached the Winchesters, Sam fell. He landed on my back, and Dean took him off and gently set him on the ground.

"Sam? You OK?" I asked, my heart filled with worry. Over the course of the time that they had been here, I developed a fondness for Sam. I hated to think that he was dead, but it was a possibility…

"wait, Rainbow do you know these… um, things?" Twilight asked with a small amount of anger in her tone.

"ya I do. Their friends of mine." I said, my voice firm, flexing my wings, to give a clear message that said that if any-pony messed with them, they better prepare to get their flanks kicked.

**Oh Sam, please be alright! **Rainbow thought.


End file.
